lost and found
by Animefun101
Summary: Follow everyone as they encounter the end of the world! Karkat Vantas decided to go to the last "okay" event of his life while Dave Strider spent the last moments before the incident being chill as a cool guy should. Everything changed after that one day now everyone fights to stay alive. Who will live and who will die?
1. Karkat and the reopening

**Hey this is a story that I came up with and I don't own Homestuck, that's by Andrew Hussie, or anything else except for the plot. Hope you enjoy reading this and sorry for any grammar and spelling errors. This is going to be a zombiestuck type story so there will be mayor character deaths which I know if going to make me feel super sad when I get to those parts. I'm planning to have davekat as the main pairing in the future and you'll get to meet Dave in the next chapter but this chapter is all about our awesome Karkles. I can't believe that there aren't any more zombiestuck stories out there so I decided to do my own. Isn't that neat? Some of the characters may seem a bit ooc but that's because of the whole being human thing and for the fact that SBURB didn't happen so character development hasn't happened in certain ways. Also if you want a certain pairing to happen then just tell me when your making a review. That's all for now and I hope that you enjoy this chapter (man I wrote a lot :P)**

* * *

Terezi texted me at around three in the fucking morning about a reopening that was being thrown for a drink company called 'faygo'. Gamzee had invited us all. I grabbed my phone and checked the message.

H3Y TH3R3 K4RKL3S IM JUST S3NDING THIS TO M4K3 SUR3 TH4T YOU DEFIN4TLY COMING TO THE R3OP3NING YOU MISS3D 3RID4NS BIRTHD4Y P4RTY 4ND YOUR3 NOT MISSING THIS! IF YOU DONT TURN UP ON TIM3 TH3N THE JURY WONT B3 H4PPY AND I WILL B3 FORC3D TO DR4G YOU TH3R3 4ND I DO H4V3 YOUR SP4R3 K3Y SO TH3R3S NO USE IN HIDING S33 YOU TH3R3!

I huffed in annoyance at the fact that I had given her the spare key to my house so there was no way out of this.

The reopening was on the 13th of April so it was on in exactly one week.

This fucking sucked. I moaned as I pulled the covers further over my head. I was too fucking tired and there was no way I was going to reply to her at this time. She'd have to wait.

Morning came and I woke up to the suns glare shinning through the slim gaps in my blinds; brightening my small room. There wasn't much in it just a double bed, a small closet and a desk. I had posters from romcoms all over my walls and had a TV that was hanging on the wall opposite my bed.

I threw off the covers, shuddered as a cold breeze hit me and tried not to snuggle back into my covers again. I rolled off my bed with a groan and grabbed my phone to reply to Terezi's text.

I'LL FUCKING BE THERE. YOU AREN'T DRAGGING ME ANYWHERE

I hit send and soon got a response

GR4T3 S33 YOU TH3R3 H33H33

I let out a groan in annoyance and dropped my phone on my bed. This was such a bad fucking idea because only Gamzee likes faygo so why are we all going? And, something about the reopening rubbed me the wrong way. I felt a sense of Da-Ja-Vu when I thought of it for some fucking reason.

I decided to just shake the feeling off.

The days rolled by slowly and soon the reopening was finally here. I met the others near the entry and Gamzee gave me a crooked smile. "Sup my motherfucking sweet bro." He slurred with a dumb look on his face, which was plastered with in face paint. Of fucking course he was high. When was he not high? That answer would be no you nubfuckers. Equius sent an irritated frown at Gamzee which caused Nepeta to give a little giggle. "How's my little bro all up and feeling?" Gamzee asked as we joined the line to go in.

"Shit as always. So how long do we have to wait? It's fucking freezing." I moaned. I could feel the cold soaking through my hoodie and pinching at my pale skin.

"You should have brought a coat." Vriska butted in. She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder as Terezi rolled her eyes.

This was going to be a long fucking reopening and I had a feeling that I just wanted to leave. I couldn't get rid of the Da-Ja-Vu. It seemed... stronger here. Again I shook the feeling off as we moved down and closer to getting inside.

"I don't even knoww wwhy I came." Eridan moaned, "I don't evven like some of you."

"Come on Eridan. I bet it's going to be a blast." Feferi smiled excitedly. Apparently anything could make her excited.

"Come oooooooon guys stop being such draaaaaaaags." Vriska said in a smug tone as she crossed her arms.

"We're almost inside now." Terezi pointed out.

"The sooner the better." Vriska grumbled, "I'm freeeeeeeezing out here and it's only April."

"We can watch what you want on the TV when we get back." Terezi reasoned and I couldn't help that Terezi was finding Vriska's attitude on the whole situation to be a tad annoying and I couldn't blame her. I mean one minute she's saying that people shouldn't complain about things and then she complains herself! She could be such a huge bitch sometimes and I'm sure I'm not alone with that thought.

"Make that a deal and you can't get out of this." Vriska smirked as they shook on it.

"A prosecutor never backs down on their word." Terezi nodded.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Kanaya while everyone talked to one another. She was wearing some mittens, a matching scarf that was wrapped around her neck and a fashionable coat to keep her warm.

"This fucking sucks." I grumbled.

"It's not going to be that bad karkat and when we leave you can come to mine and watch that romcom that came out." Kanaya smiled sweetly.

"Kanaya, you have no fucking idea what you've gotten yourself into. I'll take you up on that offer." I gave a small smile. This day might actually not be that bad.

"Would you like to wear my scarf? You seem awfully cold there." Kanaya asked me. I nodded my head quickly and she wrapped the scarf around my neck. It was so soft and warm that I snuggled into the material. How did she make these so snug, I would never know.

"Thank you." I mumbled as I rubbed my hands together to get them warmer.

"You're very welcome karkat." Kanaya mused.

Finally we managed to get to the front of the line after a few awkward moments from Tavros and Vriska. As we entered, a strange man, wearing a white ball on his head and was wearing a white suit with a green shirt and tie, handed us each a bottle of faygo and we almost instantly threw them at Gamzee who gladly excepted them. He dropped them into his rucksack and we joined the crowd of people in the hall. It was filled with foldable chairs and a stage had been set up at the far end for almost everyone to see.

"This is so stupid." Eridan spoke up, "Wwhy did I come wwith you guys to this stupid event? I don't even like faygo and I'm pretty sure most of us don't too."

"I bet it's going to be fine Eridan so please stay." Feferi tried to comfort him but he just gave a huff in response as sollux rolled his eyes.

"Fine, Fef I've got it." Eridan slouched further in his chair, "I'm only staying because you told me to."

"Oh my god." Sollux groaned as he rolled his eyes yet again.

"Will you motherfuckers keep all your voices all motherfucking quite. The things all up and starting now." Gamzee interrupted before Vriska could begin any form of messing about. I turned my attention to the stage as the strange man from earlier came up. He just seemed to go on and on about the whole event. I sunk further into my chair and let out a sigh. This guy just seemed so full of himself that it was unreal.

After the talk, Gamzee wore a smirk on his face. He was a die hard fan when the brand first had their opening and decided to wake me up at three in the fucking morning to tell me about it.

The staff moved us all into another huge hall which had load music blasting in it with tables loaded with bottles of faygo. This may have been Gamzee's dream come true but it felt like my worst nightmare. The only person who touched that shit, as pointed out by past Eridan, was none other than Gamzee Makara.

Soon the place got too fucking stuffy and Gamzee had gone missing yet again. I decided that enough was enough and started to go outside for some fresh air. I had to make my way through groups of people drinking the shitty drink. Who knew this many people actually drank this shit.

Unfortunately for me, Terezi had decided to follow me. "Needed some fresh air from all the chaos?" She asked me with a grin. I let out a sigh.

"Yeah. It's too fucking stuffy in there that I just_"

"Yeah, yeah Karkat I get it." Terezi interrupted me, "And I know that you're looking for Gamzee. I've known you long enough to not to be able to fooled by you. I may be blind but that still doesn't stop me from sensing that you feel something for that high asshole."

"N-no I fucking don't! There is nothing going on between us and I know that. I mean he doesn't even pay any attention to me!" I yelled in annoyance.

"Sorry dude. I mean I still find it funny that you still have feelings for him. I mean, come on, really?" Terezi chuckled and I scowled at he. She was about to say something more but I noticed that Terezi's figure had stiffened up and she pulled up her red glasses higher on the bridge of her nose. She only did that when she was uncomfortable about something. I turned to see what she had 'smelled' to see Gamzee curled up in a ball. I couldn't stop myself from rushing towards him in panic.

"Gamzee what happened to you?" I asked in a rush.

He let out a groan in pain. A few beats of silence that felt like eternity and I could tell that I was panicking. "Turn...b...back...bro...live..." He finally replied to me.

"Come on lets get everyone." Terezi pulled me along and away from Gamzee as he curled back up.

"W-wait. I need to look after Gamzee." I tried to pull back but Terezi was having none of it.

Soon we managed to get everyone, who was inside, outside. Eridan was, of fucking course, the first one to break the silence as he turned to me and said, "Thank god you got me out of there kar. I was havving a real shit time. Thanks for that." I decided not to respond and even if I did, Feferi would have beaten me there.

"Come on Eridan. I didn't mean to. I feel really glubbing bad about it." Feferi reached out to pat Eridan on his shoulder but he slapped her hand away.

"You lost your chance wwhen you started to date that freak." Eridan spat out and crossed his arms in a huff.

"Freak! I'm the freak!" Sollux groaned, "You're still into fucking magic! I mean what the fuck?! You're more of a freak than me!"

"Ooooooooh my god you guys are beeeeeeeeing soooooooo fucking silly right now. Am I right Terezi?" Vriska smirked.

"Yeah. All this lameness is just too painful to smell." Terezi let out a grin as I rolled my eyes. This was so fucking stupid that I just can't be fucking assed to sort it out."

Suddenly, a scream erupted from the inside of the building which made us all fall silent. Our heads snapped to the entrance and my pulse accelerated.

What the fuck was that?

I felt a cold chill race down my spine. whatever the fuck was going on in there wasn't safe. "We need to get out of here!" I yelled. I tried to stop the fear from showing in my voice.

"Wwhy? Kar, you're not making any sense." Eridan worried but I had already set off. Staying there just felt so fucking wrong. I gave a glance behind me to see the others following me. I ran further until I heard a faint sound from behind. It was so quite but I defiantly heard it. I came to a halt instantly. The hairs on my back rose in fear as I slowly turned around to see...

* * *

 **Right that was the first chapter and I hope that you all enjoyed it. If you have any questions make sure to leave a review or just send me a PM. I love any message as much as the same so don't hold back! Thank you for reading so far and I hope to see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Dave and the discovery

**Guess who's back, back again! Here is the the new chapter! Remember that I don't own Homestuck and only own the plot to this story also, sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes that I might make. It's time for the new chapter and this time we appear to be Dave Strider; aka: the coolkid.**

* * *

I carried on my trek in the airport to get to where we needed to get to. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't excited to meet up with my friends again. It had been so long since the last time we had been to visit. Rose was on the phone to someone, Dirk was texting Jake, Roxy was also busy on her phone and Bro was leading us to our platform while talking to Roxy and Rose's mom. It sucked that we would only be there for a week and then we would need to go back. I pulled out my passport as we got into the line and we all turned our phones on to airplane mode. "I am soo excited." Roxy grinned.

"That's probably because John is there." Dirk joked.

"Yeah but there is also Jakey and Jane is there and so is Jade. I can't wait to meet everyone again after so long."

"I'm with you there Roxy." Rose giggled, "It will be a lot of fun when we get there."

"Especially for Dirky." Roxy joked, "You'll get to be with Jake again. I bet your just hiding your excitement behind that straight face. Keeping up the cool strider look as always."

"A strider always looks this cool no matter the situation. It's was being a strider is all about." Dirk informed them and Roxy rolled her eyes.

"Come on Dirk it's supposed to be exciting. Loosen up a little. Let the feelings take over." Roxy encouraged as we moved further down the line, "Tell him Dave. You know what's up."

"I would but what would I be if I went against the code. Would I still be able to keep up the strider line?" I replied while keeping a straight face.

"Awww come on Davey. It's just a little bit of fun." Roxy moaned.

"Have you all got your passports ready?" Bro asked us after he had finished talking to Rose's and Roxy's mom. We nodded our heads in response and that was all we got from Bro until we had managed to get out the plane. At least he wasn't carrying one of his smuppets in public.

I sat in my spot on the plane, at the window seat with Roxy and Rose next to me. The others sat in front of us. The plane journey was going to take about two hours so I had enough time to finish a film that John had recommended to me. Even if I knew that Nicolas Cage was going to be in it, I watched the film that I had downloaded.

Finally the plane landed and we all waited to get off the plane. Most of the people were standing up and were waiting for the first chance they got to escape out of the aircraft and get to the ground. However, Rose seemed to be sitting down. I sat back down and Rose sent me a look of approval. I turned to see that Roxy was talking to Dirk over the chair and that they were deep in conversation.

Twenty minutes later, we were in one of the rented cars and were on our way to our destination. Roxy had decided to fall asleep and Rose was busy reading one of her many books about wizards. Dirk was busy texting Jake again, Bro was driving us to the house and was talking to Rose's and Roxy's mum. I was busy finishing a sick tune that I had started when the film had finished on the plane. It was going to be so sick that it would blow everyone's socks off when they hear it.

Soon enough we made it to the house and Dirk knocked on the door. Jake was the person who opened the door and a large grin spread across his face. He jumped into Dirks arms. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too." Dirk admitted. Roxy smirked as Jake took Dirks hand then lead us inside. Everyone seemed to be in the kitchen. Jade was busy talking to John and Jane was baking some sweet treats. John's dad was busy reading the newspaper. It seriously sucks that I forgot what his name was and I can't just ask now. I mean that would blast the bro code to smithereens.

"Welcome to our humble home. I'm so very glad to see you all again." Jake spoke when we were all in the kitchen. The parents started talking to each other and went into the lounge with bro which left the rest of us in the kitchen.

"Hello Dave." Jade giggled.

"Hey. It's been a while." I replied as I sat next to Jade who sent me a goofy smile. Roxy and Dirk began to talk to Jane and Jake and by the looks of things they really did miss each other.

"Hey dude. Miss me?" John joked as he pulled up a chair.

"You wish." I teased as Jake gave a chuckle.

"Did you watch the film that I recommended you?" Jake asked.

"Yeah it was shit." I rolled my eyes from under my shades.

"What?! No way! It's the best film of all time! Well con air is. Nothing can beat con air." Jake beamed.

"okay, whatever you say dude." I let a small smirk slip and Jade gave a giggle.

"You two haven't changed at all." She stated and caused John to laugh.

"Yeah that's true. I mean Dave is still the straight faced dude that I've always known. I've always wondered what it would be like to see this dude smile whole-heartedly." John teased.

"I smile..." I began," Ironically." This made John and Jade burst into laughter yet again and I couldn't help but smile. It was good to be back.

Time passed by in a flash and soon it was time to leave. I picked up the newspaper to see yet another person had gone missing. This time it was a girl in her twenties who had long brown hair and big green eyes. It said that she had been missing since yesterday and no one had found her. I let out a sigh and put the newspaper down.

I perched on the couch and began to watch one of John's shitty movies with Rose, Jade, Roxy and John. Roxy wasn't actually paying attention to the film as she was currently passed out of John's shoulder from drinking one too many drinks again. No one seemed to know how she managed to buy so much at the airport while we were leaving. Dirk and Jake were in Jake's room doing god, or any other higher being that you believe in for that matter, knows what.

The film was half way through and I decided to get up off the couch to grab some AJ from the fridge. That was one of the benefits of visiting them (the Egbert, English, Harley and Crocker household) for a week. They always had AJ when we came over.

Mum and John's dad had gone out for a meal and left bro in charge of us and he wasn't doing a shit job about it. He was probably watching that show in the other lounge... for ironic purposes.

I began to head back with my cup of AJ when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. A strange being was hobbling along the empty streets as police sirens from the distance wailed. On closer look the 'thing' seemed to be covered in blood and even had ripped clothing. It was far too soon for Halloween so there was only one thing that this could be and the thought alone managed to shake me a little but I had to stay strong.

I swallowed down my nerves and sprinted to Jake's room. I knocked on the door so that I didn't see anything that I didn't want, or need, to see.

"What is it?" A voice, obviously Dirks, responded, "This better be good."

"Look outside the window." I instructed. I heard a huff of annoyance and then shuffling from the other side of the door and soon silence came for a few beats. They must have been looking out of their window now.

Suddenly the door was yanked open. "Get everyone. Now." Dirk ordered as he picked up the katana that he always left here. I nodded my head and ran to the others.

Soon everyone who was in the building was in the kitchen and Jake had gotten us a rucksack each from his room. They were all colour cowardinatated so we knew who's bag was who's. I had gotten the red one. "As you may have heard, zombies are here. We need to pack these bags with things that are essential. This is stuff like food, drink and clothes. Weapons are defiantly needed for this if you don't want to die. We'll meet back in this room in 10." Dirk explained. Surprisingly everyone was calmer than I expected. I was on the verge of freaking the fuck out. I mean I'm in a fucking zombie apocalypse for fuck sake! The reason they could be this calm was that they were doing this for one another and also for the fact that hope was strong in this building. Nothing could be any cheesier than that. Not even a double cheesy sandwich you would get at a café and you would complain that there was too much cheesy. Not even that could beat how cheesy this scene happened to be. And for the fact that it was like I had walked into a film.

I entered the temporary room I had been staying in for the trip and stuffed some things into the rucksack. I had picked a few pairs of clothes, underwear, my phone charger and phone, some blankets that I had brought along with me as well as some other important stuff.

I zipped my bag shut and looked around the room one more time before heading to the kitchen. I shoved all the cartons of AJ into my almost full rucksack with some snacks from the drawers then waited for everyone else.

One by one they came in until everyone was here again. We needed to find somewhere safe before more zombies came. It wasn't the best because John's dad and my mum weren't here. Bro had told us that he had sent them a text because they wouldn't answer the phone and we couldn't wait for the claws of those things to dig into our skulls and eat our brains as a light snack before finding their real meal. We had to go. This place wasn't safe and I had a feeling we'll find somewhere if we got moving and maybe find the others too.

* * *

 **Right that is the end of another chapter and the first one with Dave! I hope you enjoyed this one and don't forget to leave a review/PM to me on what you think about this story and I hope to see you in the next chapter.** **Bai!**


	3. Karkat and the struggle

**Here comes the next chapter on the same day (so crazy) and we are now back to our beloved Karkles and his crew! I wonder what will happen now? Read to find out (Reminder: I only own the plot and nothing else, Andrew Hussie owns Homestuck but if I did things would be a lot more confusing on the shipping side of things). I decided to not write the quirks when the trolls speak but only when they text to one another. Another thing that I forgot to note is that this is a humanstuck and people are going to die in this chapter T_T. Now, on with the new chapter!**

* * *

 _The hairs on my back rose in fear as I slowly turned around to see..._

An injured person. They had scratches all over their body and blood was dripping from a cut on their head. They walked with a limp and seemed to be coming right for us. Terezi grabbed me and we all ran. Whatever the fuck that was, wasn't safe. The more I looked behind me, the amount of those things increased. Did this mean that the reports in the news were true? I had given it a blind eye like I normally did for anything that sounded like bullshit but I should have listened to them. The missing people made more sense now that I thought about it.

I looked up to see that we had been following a crowd. I was being pulled towards the town centre and it looked like hell. Everyone was going insane and if I wasn't loaded with adrenaline, I would have been doing the same thing. I was yanked through the open doors and into one of the many stores. So many people were already inside and sounds came from every corner.

By the time we got there, most of the food was gone and people were fighting for things. Vriska and Tavros were arguing about what food to get. We split up so that we could get things faster. Terezi and Vriska proudly handed us some rucksacks and we proceeded to fill them with random shit. There was no time to look for items like it was a normal day. We might be killed if we didn't go fast enough.

I had to punch someone so that they didn't take my bag. Things were getting violent quickly and you could literally smell the fear in the air. Luckily I wasn't Terezi so I didn't actually smell anything.

I grabbed a charger for my phone from a smashed display with a pair of red headphones and threw them into my bag.

Suddenly, the same growl from earlier was heard and everything went silent then after a few beats of silence, the chaos button was hit. It was every man for themselves as people pushed and shoved to get the stuff they needed and leave.

I managed to reach Sollux who had to kick someone off him. "This is so fucked up." He commented.

"I know. I just want to get everyone back together before whatever that thing was gets them."

"Too late."

I followed sollux's eyes to see them. Bloodied beings with torn clothes and dead eyes. They were...

Zombies.

Finally, we made it out and were now standing in the empty street. Kanaya was counting us all up and something wasn't right. Where was Nepeta, Equius and Gamzee? Gamzee should have caught up by now and I had spoken to Nepeta and Equius moments ago. shit! This was not good. "We need to go back and get the others." I spoke up.

"Leave them. I kinda want to live to eat some of the food I got." Vriska spoke up, "They are dead."

"We can't give up yet." Tavros replied, "I mean they are our friends after all."

"Yeah but I would rather live." Vriska argued back.

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled, "This is so fucking stupid that I can't believe that we are doing this." I moaned and saw Nepeta out of the corner of my eye. "I mean Nepeta is right_" I stopped in my tracks. Something didn't seem right. "Run." I muttered.

"What was that Karkat? Please speak up." Kanaya asked as everyone looked at me in confusion.

"Run!" I shouted. We picked up speed and after going around a few corners, we came to a stop. "Fuck me." I muttered as I took some deep breaths so that I didn't throw up my breakfast.

"What was with that little performance?" Vriska asked me with a smirk.

"We've lost Nepeta." I gave a sniff and tried not to cry.

"And Equius too. Gamzee still is missing." Feferi cried. Three people were already gone and one was missing. This fucking sucked.

"Karkat. We need to get moving." Vriska snapped me out of my thoughts. I took her hand and we carried on down the path. Feferi was crying and the mood was piss poor. Without Nepeta the energy wasn't as high and everyone knew how close her and Feferi were so she was taking it pretty hard. Sollux wrapped an arm around her and she sobbed into him. I couldn't help but feel guilty for all of this. Kanaya squeezed my hand lightly and I turned to face her. "It's not your fault." My eyes widened and I couldn't help but give a small, even if it was sad, smile.

"Thank you." I whispered as we continued along the path. I couldn't shake off the feeling that it was the start of the end of the world.

We reached the end of the path and everything was in ruins. Is was crazy how fast things could change. We continued down the main road and weaved through the many people. There was panic everywhere we went and nothing felt safe anymore.

"I have an idea." Terezi grabbed my hand and pulled me through the herd of people. Everyone else followed us and soon we made our way to the local hospital.

"Wwhy are wwe here?" Eridan asked us, "I mean this place is the most likely to have zombies in it."

"True but that would mean that less people would be here and not many people use this hospital anymore. It's just if you need immediate care. The main hospital is further down." Terezi explained to us, "I know this because it is very important for the judge to know everything about the area." Vriska smirked.

"Then we should go in and make a plan so that we can fucking stay alive." I butted in.

"Well said Karkat." Kanaya beamed and we made our way inside.

* * *

 **Right that is the end of yet another chapter! Don't forget to review what you think! The stories have finally started and poor Equius, Gamzee and Nepeta. We didn't even get to spend a lot of time with them. See you in the next chapter with Dave and his gang!**


End file.
